Lost Ones 2
by Oohprettystars
Summary: It's been almost three years since they left the academy. But one can't say they have been the happiest girls in the world. Infact maybe the opposite. Kagome has been acting strange, working all the time, seeing different guys all the time, just to forget about a certain someone, but Sango, Rin, and Ayame have other plans.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha et Rosario Vampire**

"I WANNA PARTY! I WANNA DANCE! I WANNA PARTY! I WANNA DANCE! I WANNA PARTY, AND LIVE MY LIFE!" A tall red haired girl screamed out happily as she and her two friends walked down the street to their apartment building from a club. The red haired girl and the brunette giggled uncontrollably while a tiny black haired girl walked between them, trying to help them walk.

"Sheesh vampires really can't control their thirst..." She muttered sourly as she hauled the heavy girls alone. She shook her head.

As they approached their apartment building Rin looked up and saw a light on in their room. Her face lit up instantly. "Kagome came back!" She exclaimed. "Ayame! Sango! She's back!" She yelled at her friends who seemed to instantly become sober again.

"She's back?" Sango asked as she looked up at the room. Ayame's eyes stared at the lit up window with wide eyes and she started to run towards the building with her friend's right behind her.

They ran up three flights of stairs as quickly as they could, exhaustion creeping up a bit, then sprinted all the way to their apartment room. Ayame clumsily put the key in the hole and eagerly twisted it to unlock the door, then she fumbled to open it and all three gils immediately pooled into the room. They looked around the empty room. The light's were on. The girls spread out and checked each room with the excitement of a toddler in a toy store, but came up disappointed and heartbroken. There was no sign of Kagome.

Sango stared at the closed door to Kagome's room. It was the only place they hadn't checked yet. But, she felt that if she were to open it, she wouldn't cheer up.

Ayame, Rin, and Sango quietly peeped up to the shut door and took a peek in. It was pitch black and with the little light that was provided from the crack of the door, they saw a female figure under sheets on the bed. It was Kagome's, who was sound asleep.

As happy as they were they were also sad.

Ever since they had run away from the academy—and Inuyasha..—Kagome had been a little different. She got a job as a waitress to pay for their needs, so she worked a lot, which meant that she was usually always out, and busy. They never really saw her. She had also been dating a lot of guys. One after another, which meant they got to see her even less. They didn't really understand why because she never talked about it. Rin's hypothesis was that she was trying to forget about a certain someone and move on. Kagome's actions really would worry them at times, especially since it had been almost three years since they left the academy and entered the human world.

Sango and Ayame slumped onto the couch, and Rin went to the kitchen to get them some water. "I'm starting to lose hope for that girl…" Ayame said.

Sango gave her a puzzled look. "Hope for what?" She questioned.

Ayame shrugged and shook her head. She sighed. "When we got out of the Academy I thought things would be fun and awesome, like a never-ending-girls-night-out-adventure!" She looked out to the balcony, at the stars. "But with how Kagome's been acting, it's just been the three of us. Every time we see her is a rare moment and we can't even cherish it because… she's gone every time we blink…" the red head growled in frustration. "We need to do something! If she's trying to forget about Inuyasha so badly we can help her!" She muttered angrily, Sango and Rin looked at each other and agreed. Ayame felt like she needed to punch something.

"Well what can we do?" Rin asked, brows knitted together tightly. Sango glanced at her and went into deep thinking mode. Then, she realized something important.

"Ayame, Rin… Why do we want her to forget Inuyasha?" Once the words were spoken, it felt like they minds had just been rattled.

**I SAID A BOOM CHIKA RACKA CHIKA RACKA CHIKA BOOM!**

**So yeah here's the first chapter of PARTE DEUX of Lost Ones. Hoped you enjoyed it and hopefully it's not too boring even though it is as short and fast as race car only doing one lap. TT_TT excuse me for the awful simile. **

**But I will try to update the next chap as soon as I can! I got lots of free time and no life soo…**


	2. Chapter 2

Long time no see mates!

Last time:

"Ayame, Rin… Why do we want her to forget Inuyasha?" Once the words were spoken, it felt like they minds had just been rattled.

Now:

Kagome stared at the ceiling in her empty room. She finally had a day off, but that only meant she had even more work to do. She made a grimace and rolled over so that she was lying on her side and now staring at the window which was covered with a thick curtain. The only light was from what peeked out from the edges of the curtain. She sighed when she glanced over at her clock and saw that it was only 7 AM.

She decided that she shouldn't waste anymore time in bed and dragged herself out.

Kagome always worked and it was exhausting her, even for a vampire. She never got to see Ayame, Sango and Rin because of it. She wondered if they hated her again. Thinking about it made her heart sting, especially since they all left the academy.. where... Kagome stopped thinking about the academy immediately. Before she left, what Inuyasha did, it haunted her mind. Was it good? Was it bad? She couldn't figure out how to interpret his actions. Did she love him? Does he love her? It was all too confusing to think about, and thinking about it also confused her heart at the same time. She needed to forget about him. Life isn't all about boys! Once she found what she wanted she would be free to do anything she wanted.

Thinking about freedom raised the positivity in her head and she nodded before walking over to her dresser and staring into mirror above it. Putting both hands on the dresser, she saw her eyes, lips, and the figure of her head. Would everything change when—

There was a sudden knock on her door that interrupted Kagome's thoughts. She whipped her head over, at the same time glancing on what she was wearing: black pyjama shorts and a white tank top, and no bra. She thought it would be awkward if she were to open the door without wearing one and have someone enter nipple central so she quickly grabbed the one she threw on the floor last night.

When she was done putting it on she opened the door to find Rin standing there with a solid look in her eyes, Kagome almost felt taken aback as she peered into her intense brown orbs.

Rin put her hands on her hips and stood up straight, with her jaw raised. "Get dressed bitch," was all she said before walking away into her own room.

Kagome stood at the doorway with eyes slightly wide. 'I think that was the boldest thing I've ever heard Rin say.' She thought in shock. The way she even said it made her think she had absolutely no choice but to do what she demanded. There was no, "no" allowed. Actually, it seemed kind of amusing to Kagome, which was a little part of the old her just barley surfacing.

Kagome stumbled back into her room slightly and immediately headed to her dresser to quickly pull on a t-shirt and some jeans.

She had plans made for the day so she wondered what Rin wanted. The first thing that came to mind was that the girls wanted to spend some quality time with her and have an actual girl's day out. Though, she never thought that they would know that she had a day off. Kagome almost had the hideous thought that they would actually sneak into her room to look at her schedule, but, she knocked the thought away.

After she grabbed her throw over purse with her wallet and things she probably won't ever need, but keeps just in case.

She walked out of her room and Ayame, Sango and Rin stood in the kitchen waiting for her, dressed in their casual clothes, bags, and ready to go; wherever they were going.

Before Kagome got the chance to even speak the girls grabbed her arms and hauled her out of their apartment and down the stairs (since the building was old and cheap, and inconveniently had no elevator.), to outside on the street.

Kagome didn't know what she was expecting but she saw that the girls seemed to have matching determined faces. She wanted to narrow her eyes at them and force them to tell her what on earth they were doing—or plotting, to put it in better words.

They stood on the sidewalk for a bit before a black little cab pulled up. The chauffer rolled down the window and Kagome's body tingled with the sense of a terrible feeling. Her eyes darted to the faces of her friends and she clenched her teeth, sick of waiting to see what they were going to do.

"Oi," Ayame and Sango didn't react and Kagome could feel herself getting angry, though she tried to remain calm. "What the hell are you guys doing?" She hissed.

Sango flinched a bit at the temper in her tone and tried to keep her expression strong. This only made Kagome narrow her eyes angrily. She tore her arms away but, Rin yelled at the other two girls who immediately grabbed her again. Rin opened the door to the cab in front of them and Sango and Ayame quickly shoved her in. Kagome hit her nose on the door on the other side of the car and quickly recovered to watch her friends slam the cab door shut, and the car drive off.

The whole time before she had time to process what she had just gotten into, her eyes pierced into those of her friends. Without a blink she could see some what of what looked like relief and guilt, she was confused by it of course, but, at the moment that thought would be put on hold because, she was trapped in a cab going to who knows where. She immediately looked up and sat up straight to get a glance at the drive, her heart pounded when she saw who he was. "How are we today Miss Kagome?" He said in a calm and smooth voice. She would recognize it from anywhere, and she finally realized where she was going.

"Sesshomaru, you bastard." She said, trying her best to keep her words calm and collected, but letting the venom surface anyways.

**I'm actually getting excited to write my own story, well that's probably a good thing anyways.**

**Soooo I've been gone for a while, but writing fanfiction is like my stress reliever right now! Sttay tuned for more awesome vampire stuff! Because apparently there isn't that much on fanfciton anymore.. **

**Also! If you like this story check out Princess's in Disguise, it's longer haha, so you have something to do while I take time to update, which hoepfully doesn't take that long! Byeee.**

**Wait does anyone ever read these? merp.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha

Last time:

"Sesshomaru, you bastard." She said, trying her best to keep her words calm and collected, but letting the venom surface anyways.

NOW:

"Stop this car," Kagome demanded. "If you don't I swear to god I will jump out." She sat in the back of the back of the car with her arms crossed, and threatening eyes, not that they were affecting Sesshomaru in any way.

He sighed in annoyance. Why he was put up to such a task as—technically—kidnapping Kagome, he had no idea, but, if he weren't to do it, the school would suffer greatly. According to Rin. "You could go ahead and try, but I'm sure Rin was smart enough to seal the doors with some kind of magic."

Kagome flinched when she heard this. She realized the possibility and immediately, her hands headed for the door handle. The moment they touched her only way of escape, a wave of electricity coursed it's way through her finger tips and throughout the rest of her body. She let go from the sudden shock and was breathing heavily. Instinctively, she grabbed her chest because of the pain and rage started to build up in her head. She growled and lost her lady-like composure. Vampires were supposed to be well mannered and classy, but right now she probably looked like one of those vampires you see in a vintage Dracula movie. Her eyes, laced with an explosion of blood red anger, teeth bared, jaw clenched, hands with stiff, curled fingers and strong, bold tendons.

She started to smash her hands on the door, trying to break though the barrier Rin had created. She moved to the other side of the car to try the other door, but when that left not a even a scratch she attempted the rear window. All the attempted failures left her frustrated and she even started kicking at the doors and head butting them. All the thrashing around left her body battered and completely exhausted after hours of trying to break the seal. The only damage she managed to make was a tiny crack, at the peak of her strength. That patched up just as quickly as it was made though. Damned Rin. She probably smelt like a burnt chicken from all the electrical shocks she received.

During her little breakdown Sesshomaru had remained quiet and was slightly amused that Kagome Higurashi was throwing a tantrum, but, she had always had a bad temper, so something like this didn't really surprise him.

When she had finally calmed down he decided he should at least check to see if she was still breathing. "You don't want to return to the academy that badly?" He asked, staring at the empty road ahead of him, and stealing glances at the electrified girl. Looking closely at her he could swear that there was actually smoke rising up from her clothes.

Kagome laid in the back awkwardly with her bottom half on the seat, with one leg hanging over the edge, and the rest of her body, sprawled out on the small space in the floor, with her arms wherever they could fit and fall over. She stared at the ceiling of the car and thought about how she should answer properly without mentioning HIM. Obviously she realized that was not possible and answered by muttering yes.

Sesshomaru sighed again, but this longer and more emphasized. Kagome gave him a childish look because she knew what that sigh meant.

Outside the window she saw a wall of rock and instantly recognized it. It was officially too late to run away because the portal to the demon world was the next stop.

* * *

When they had finally arrived at the academy—and Kagome KNEW they had arrived from what she could see from her awkward spot on the floor, just by judging from the little she could see—Kagome didn't budge an inch from her position. Her body still hurt from all the electrocutions, but mostly, she didn't want to step out of the car just to see him.

The seal was probably lifted the moment they went through the portal. She could run and hike all the way home, with the slight chance of getting a hitched ride. But, the idea of getting picked up by some old trucker who smells of smoke didn't sounds too appealing. Plus the walk would take days to the city—and yeah basically there was no way out of this situation besides living in the woods like a beast. But that was still an option/her not-so-well thought out plan B.

She finally had to get out when Sesshomaru pulled the door open and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of rice. Though, she looked more like an over cooked noodle. Cough, cough.

As she was carried into the school, she remained limp until they had reached the principal's office and she was placed in a chair. She kept silent and slumped in the chair until she saw who was sitting in the desk in front of her.

"Oh, you're still alive Kaede." She stated in a delinquent teenager way.

Kaede's eye brow twitched. Out of all the greeting she had could have heard, this was the one Kagome decided to give her. She sat with her spine straight, hands folded on her desk and smiled at Kagome. Before she even had time to speak though, Kagome was already out of her chair and wandering around the room. Looking through books, drawers, "what's with all this junk," she muttered, playing around with around with her flowers, "if you like plants why don't you just retire and make a garden you old lady," she stated, and treasures, and making faces at paintings of her own ancestors "why do they all look like they just killed someone... Oh."

Before Kaede knew it, she had already shot a shallow arrow at Kagome's forehead as she was about to say something stupid about the painting of her great grandmother.

Blood all of a sudden sprayed out from Kagome's head and she screamed from the shock.

"HOLY SHIT. OLD LADY!" She exclaimed as blood fell down her face from her forehead. "What the hell?!" She raised her hands dramatically, "did you just shoot me in the head with a motherfucking arrow?!" She asked hysterically.

Kaede shot another arrow at Kagome, which she barely dodged. "Ay." She said, smiling sweetly.

Kagome stood with a speechless expression, sagged shoulders and limp arms and blood squirted out of her forehead.

"It seems your time living in the city has left you undisciplined and unrefined. I'll need to fix that." She said determinedly.

Kagome fumed. She didn't think Kaede had realised that she had just shot a bloody arrow at her head and there was a river of blood falling from her face. "Stupid old la—!" Kagome didn't have the guts to finish her sentence when she saw Kaede holding throwing knives in each hand. She kept her smile as whipped them at Kagome as she stumbled around the room, dodging them and screaming, getting blood everywhere at the same time.

"Starting today you are the new Demon Physical Educator." She announced.

The moment Kagome heard what she had said she stopped mid dodge, getting a knife lodged into her foot. Ignoring it for a moment, she widened her eyes at the principal and screamed out.

"I'M A TEACHER?!"


End file.
